Arigato
by Sakumi's Kitten
Summary: When Fuji is left broken after Tezuka confesses to Ryoma, who is left to help pick up the pieces? FujixRyoma story! Completed :
1. Unrequited Confessions

Hi everyone! I'm FINALLY back from that reallllllly long break! Hopefully, I'll have better luck with this story than with my other one.

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!

* * *

><p>Watching the little prodigy in silence, Fuji Syusuke stood off to the side, silently assessing the match. Ryoma was currently matched against Kaidoh, and as far as he could tell, their little ochibi was having no difficulty in reading Kaidoh's movements and returning the balls while Kaidoh was having difficulty finding ways to tire the other. As he heard the famous, "Mada mada dane," come from Ryoma, he felt a real smirk cross his face for a moment before it fell back into its usual smile. Really, that phrase was going to get him into some trouble one of these days. Soon, the match ended with Ryoma as the winner, as usual.<p>

Then he turned to his coach and current boyfriend, Tezuka. Realizing that he was only looking at Ryoma, Fuji felt a bit disappointed, but brushed it off, saying that it was only because Ryoma played really well. In the past, he had seen Ryoma look at Tezuka with admiring eyes, but he told himself it was only because he had yet to beat his stoic buchou. Sometimes, when he saw that Tezuka was paying a bit too much attention, to Ryoma, he would walk over, and talk to Tezuka about something tennis related.

In fact, it seemed that the only reason he and Tezuka went out was all because of tennis. It began with Tezuka beating him in that one match. He swore that one day he would beat the captian. Soon, the friendship he held for the stoic man soon blossomed into love, or so he thought. Ignoring these thoughts, he went back to practice.

Everyone was dismissed and they all went into the club room to change. Following them, Fuji entered the room only to see that most of the Regulars had already changed and were preparing to leave. The only ones who were still changing were him, Tezuka, and Ryoma. Changing at a much slower pace, he offered to lock up the club room, and the other two left shortly as well.

Once he finished locking up the room, he began to leave when he thought he could hear voices coming from around the corner. Getting close enough to hear, he realized that it was only Ryoma and Tezuka talking. About to join them, he paused when he heard Tezuka speak.

"…_B-buchou… but…. Fuji-sempai…"_

"_What about him? Ryoma, I love you."_

Feeling his heart break into millions of pieces, he peered around the corner to see what was going on, opening his eyes in shock at what he saw.

Ryoma was backed up against a wall, pinned between Tezuka's two strong arms. Paying no heed to Ryoma, who was trying desperately to get out of his strong buchou's grasp, he leaned in, much to Ryoma's denial, and was about to force himself on the young boy before Fuji stepped out, rejection obvious in his eyes.

"Kumimitsu?" he whispered, looking up with tears in his eyes, hoping to see them come walking, Ryoma with his infamous smirk, and them saying something about this just being a joke or something, and when they did break apart, Fuji began to hope, but was crushed. Tezuka, making eye contact for merely a second, gave him the answer he was looking for.

They were over.

A single tear flowed down his cheek before he turned around and ran, forgetting his things that lay on the ground. Ryoma, cap pulled over his eyes, looked up at the sound of footsteps, to see Fuji's retreating figure running in the direction of the park. Reaching out to follow him, he hesitated, looking back at Tezuka. Seeing as the older boy made no move to follow Fuji, he looked down and ran after Fuji, not once looking back.

Collapsing under a tree, Fuji looked up with teary eyes, seeing the sky being filled with dark clouds. _Why Kunimitsu? Well, I guess its Tezuka now. It's all Ryoma's fault. If he hadn't come here, then I…then Tezuka… then we…_ Not much later, rain began to pour from the sky. It was as if the heavens were also crying over his loss. "Fuji-sempai…" Turning around, he found Ryoma, hands on his knees, panting heavily from running to catch up with him. Staring at him for a minute, he slowly got up, facing the ground and stood. Neither of them made a noise or attempted to move in any way.

"Echizen…" Said boy looked up, concern heavily lacing his eyes, when he heard his name whispered. "Echizen… IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Fuji screamed at him with opened eyes filled with anger mixed with sadness, now looking up, not bothering to hide the tears that were flowing freely. Taken aback, the olive haired boy took a few steps back before falling down. "If you hadn't come here, then Tezuka and I… then _we_ would still be together! And… and…" Unable to take it anymore, he fell down on all fours and began to openly weep. Unsure of what to do, Ryoma slowly got back up, hesitating in the first few steps, but walked over to Fuji, putting his arms gently but firmly around his tensai. "Fuji-sempai, it'll be okay." "But I've lost him…" he murmured softly, but loud enough to hear. "So?" Ryoma asked cockily, much to Fuji's surprise.

"Just because he likes someone else doesn't mean the world's over, Fuji-sempai. If you get pushed down, you've just got to get back up and find someone else," he stated simply. Staring indignantly at the younger boy, Fuji glared, replying, "That's easy for you to say, considering my old boyfriend is now your current one." Stunned, Ryoma looked at Fuji with confused eyes before asking, "Huh?" "Don't act stupid, Echizen! I saw you and Tezuka together right after we left the club room , remember?" Ryoma smirked at this, leaning over so he could whisper into Fuji's ear, "Fuji-sempai no baka (please tell me if that's worded right!). How can I love him when I love you?"

* * *

><p>Okay, so that was kinda short. You don't have to tell me : Anyways, please review! Feel free to demand me to update if you think I'm too slow. :P I'll try to get in another chapter before school starts on the 8th for me, so wish me luck! Reviews also help :D

Oh, and I'm kinda going with the flow here, so I have NO IDEA on what to write about next. If you guys want to help contribute ideas, that would be SO greatly appreciated! Thankies!

~DarkStar


	2. Stay

So here's chapter 2 of Arigato! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "Just because he likes someone else doesn't mean the world's over, Fuji-sempai. If you get pushed down, you've just got to get back up and find someone else," he stated simply. Staring indignantly at the younger boy, Fuji glared, replying, "That's easy for you to say, considering my old boyfriend is now your current one." Stunned, Ryoma looked at Fuji with confused eyes before asking, "Huh?" "Don't act stupid, Echizen! I saw you and Tezuka together right after we left the club room , remember?" Ryoma smirked at this, leaning over so he could whisper into Fuji's ear, "Fuji-sempai no baka (please tell me if that's worded right!). How can I love him when I love you?"<em>

* * *

><p>Staring wide eyed at the boy in front of him, Fuji blinked once, twice before saying, "Echizen, I'm…" Putting a finger on Fuji's lips, Ryoma smiled sadly and said, "It's okay. I won't make you give me an answer if you don't want to." Smiling gratefully, Fuji got up slowly, leaning on Ryoma for support, as the younger boy began to lead the way towards Fuji's house.<p>

It was a silent walk there. The two were both lost in thought of the previous events, uncertain of what to say. Sometime before, the rain seemed to stop, so thankfully, they would both be dry by the time they got to Fuji's. Soon, they ended up at Fuji's doorstep, Fuji leading the way in with Ryoma still supporting him. They walked to Fuji's room where Fuji immediately collapsed on the bed. Ryoma, making sure that he was okay, turned around about to walk away. "I'll be leaving then, Fuji-sempai…" Just as he took the first step, he felt a warm hand grab his wrist. Looking behind him, he saw Fuji, sitting up on his bed looking away, whispering, "Stay."

Nodding, Ryoma turned around and sat with him on the bed. Not saying a word, Fuji leaned his head on Ryoma's shoulder and fell asleep. Sighing, Ryoma positioned Fuji so he looked comfortable on his bed. Looking through Fuji's drawers to try to find a set of clothes that looked small enough to fit him, he saw, hidden beneath the piles of clothes, was a picture of Fuji and Tezuka, holding hands and eating ice cream together. Feeling his heart break a little, he quickly changed, and went into the kitchen where he proceeded to make dinner for the two when Fuji awoke.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Waking up, Fuji found he was lying on his bed. "What…" Then he remembered. <em>Tezuka was with Echizen… I blew up at him in the park… He said he loved me… Walked me home…<em> Seeing the pile of clothes stacked neatly on top of the drawer, he guessed that Ryoma had gone through his clothes to find something suitable to wear since he left his things at school. Suddenly, Fuji got up, and nearly ran to his drawers, yanking open the one that was a little open. Then he saw it. A picture that he had stashed there of him and Tezuka on one of their dates. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, he rubbed them away. _No! I can't go back to Tezuka now. Especially since he was the one to break us off! And since Ryoma has already confessed… Wait, when did he become Ryoma? It's Echizen! But Ryoma sounds much cuter… _

Chuckling softly at himself, he changed into a new set of clothes, and crumpled up the picture. There wouldn't be any use in keeping it now that they broke up now, right? He started down the stairs where he saw Ryoma put down two plates of food, probably for the two of them. "Fuji-sempai, I was just about to get you," Ryoma said, motioning for Fuji to take a seat in front of him. Dinner was a quiet affair, neither one of them knowing what to say. "… So you saw the picture?" Fuji asked softly, as if afraid of Ryoma's answer. Nodding slowly, Ryoma said, "Yeah, the one in your drawer. You looked really cute in it…" Eyes widening, Ryoma quickly covered his mouth, but the words had already come out. Getting over the shock of being called cute by Ryoma, Fuji chuckled, replying with a quiet thanks.

After dinner, the two opted to watch a movie, since they didn't have their things. Turning on the random drama, the two sat down on the couch and watched the movie. About halfway through, Ryoma groaned, making Fuji stare at him in confusion. "Well, this is so lame!" Ryoma exclaimed in frustration. Chuckling softly, Fuji asked, "Why? It's one of my favorites. It's fun to watch others in trouble." Sighing, Ryoma said, "If Cole would just stick to his own business, then he wouldn't have ruined his relationship with Ranting on and on, Ryoma finally stopped when he heard a laugh. Turning his head, he saw Fuji covering his mouth so that he wouldn't be laughing too hard. _I want to see him like this all the time_, Ryoma thought as he smiled at Fuji's laughing figure.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the two were sitting on Fuji's bed, talking about random things, when suddenly, Fuji leaned over and gave Ryoma a hug. Confused, since this was a very un-Fuji like thing to do, Ryoma put his arms around the older boy and returned it. "Thanks, Echizen." "What for?" "For being here." Nodding in understanding, Ryoma just hugged Fuji tighter.<p>

"Ne, Fuji-sempai?" "Hai?" "Call me Ryoma." Shocked, Fuji's eyes widened before he gave a small smile before looking thoughtful. "Hmm, well if I get to call you Ryoma then you have to call me Syusuke." "Syusuke." Ryoma tried the new name, loving the way it came out so naturally. Smiling, Fuji pulled Ryoma closer and voiced his request, "Stay tonight?" Deciding that Ryoma snuggling closer to him as a yes, he pulled the covers over them and fell asleep like that together.

* * *

><p>So how was that? Great, good, okay, bad, or just terrible? All reviews are welcome, whether they are good or flame..y? Anyways, if you want, please give ideas too, because they're great for when I run out of ideas on how to continue the story!<p>

Thanks again,

DarkStar


	3. Awkward Mornings

Hi! From now on, I'll try to update on the weekends or sooner, since it's the only day I'm not loaded with homework :D

Oh, and it was just pointed out to me that the word 'senpai' has a 'n', not a 'm' (sempai) as I spelled it in the previous chapters. I probably won't change it, but just make sure to spell it correctly in the upcoming chapters. If it bothers you, just send me a message saying you want me to change it in chapters one and two and I'll do it :D

So... I kinda changed the rating to 'T' because this chapter contains VERY censored nudity for like, two lines... should I change it back?

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN PoT! T.T

On to the story!

* * *

><p><em>Recap: "Ne, Fuji-senpai?" "Hai?" "Call me Ryoma." Shocked, Fuji's eyes widened before he gave a small smile before looking thoughtful. "Hmm, well if I get to call you Ryoma then you have to call me Syusuke." "Syusuke." Ryoma tried the new name, loving the way it came out so naturally. Smiling, Fuji pulled Ryoma closer and voiced his request, "Stay tonight?" Deciding that Ryoma snuggling closer to him as a yes, he pulled the covers over them and fell asleep like that together.<em>

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the window, shining on the two jumbled bodies on the bed. Yawning loudly, Ryoma rolled over and almost fell off the bed if it weren't for the arm holding him around the waist. <em>Wait, where am I? Whose room am I in? Oh, wait, I remember now. I was at Fu, no, Syusuke's place. We talked and stuff then he asked me to stay and I guess we fell asleep on… his… bed… <em>Blushing bright red, Ryoma gently untangled himself and walked over to the windowsill that held many different cacti. Reaching over, he picked one up and brushed the pot, as if scared it might prick him. Shaking his head, he lifted a finger, about to touch one of the spines as a tired and amused voice reached him.

"Ryoma-chan, wouldn't it be best if you don't do that?" Fuji walked over and softly plucked the cactus from Ryoma's hand, placing it back on the windowsill and grabbing his camera, and picked up his camera that lay next to them. At the same time, Ryoma looked down, cheeks red from embarrassment from being caught when he was about to do such a stupid thing.

_Click!_

Turning around, Ryoma saw that Fuji had taken a picture of him with blushing red cheeks. Pouting, he tried to snatch the camera from the older boy's hand, but before he could, Fuji had already put the camera away, hidden from the younger boy's grasp. Groaning, Ryoma asked, "Why did you take a picture of me?" "Saa, because you're cute when you're blushing?" Blushing scarlet, said boy mumbled something incoherent and walked to the bathroom.

Chuckling softly, Fuji pulled out his school uniform and changed, putting his homework and books away in his bag. "Do you have any spare clothes I can borrow?" Turning his head, Fuji saw a towel-clad Ryoma standing by his doorway. Before Ryoma could do anything, Fuji had already snapped another picture. "Mou, Syusuke! Stop taking pictures!" "Yadda!" Ryoma jumped for the camera in Fuji's hands, growling when his target evaded him. Lunging once again, he accidentally tripped and was sent sprawling into Fuji and on the floor. "Gotcha!" Ryoma plucked the camera from Fuji's hands and managed to delete the picture. Hearing a small gasp, he finally looked down and realized what kind of position he was in.

Somehow, the towel managed to unwrap itself from Ryoma's waist, falling somewhere on the floor. So now, Ryoma was lying stark naked on top of Fuji, with the older boy's arms wrapped around his waist. Very awkward. But strangely comforting. Hm… weird. Turning bright red, both boys (yes, Fuji can blush too!) hurriedly untangled from each other. Fuji busied himself with his schoolbag, and Ryoma struggled to put his clothes on. Coughing slightly, Fuji asked, "Saa… shall we be going?" Receiving a small nod from Ryoma. The two grabbed a quick breakfast and started their quiet walk to school.

* * *

><p>"See you later, Fuji-senpai." "Ah, see you later." Ryoma started to walk away when stopped by a "Oh, Ryoma-chan?" Groaning at the 'chan' after his name, Ryoma turned. "Hai?" Smiling, Fuji asked, "Didn't we agree that if I call you Ryoma, you call me Syusuke?" Pulling his cap over his eyes, he nodded. "Ah… Syusuke…" "Much better! See you after school!" Fuji ran off to meet with Eiji, and they walked to class together. Shaking his head, Ryoma ran off towards his classes, not wanting to be late.<p>

A pair of glasses watched the boy's retreating back, unsure of whether to be jealous or sad. Sighing, Tezuka walked towards his classes, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Good, bad, okay?<p>

Any ideas for the future?

Review please!


	4. Lunch Break

Hi!

Here it is! Chapter 4! Thanks to everyone at my school who helped give me ideas for this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT! If I did... well... let's just say there would be a lot of scenes like the one in this chapter. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>See you later, Fuji-senpai." "Ah, see you later." Ryoma started to walk away when stopped by a "Oh, Ryoma-chan?" Groaning at the 'chan' after his name, Ryoma turned. "Hai?" Smiling, Fuji asked, "Didn't we agree that if I call you Ryoma, you call me Syusuke?" Pulling his cap over his eyes, he nodded. "Ah… Syusuke…" "Much better! See you after school!" Fuji ran off to meet with Eiji, and they walked to class together. Shaking his head, Ryoma ran off towards his classes, not wanting to be late. <em>

_A pair of glasses watched the boy's retreating back, unsure of whether to be jealous or sad. Sighing, Tezuka walked towards his classes, shaking his head._

* * *

><p>"Echizen-kun, please come up and write the answer to the next question." Yawning loudly, Ryoma got up, trudged up to the board and picked up a small piece of white chalk. A few gasps from the students and a stunned English teacher later, he was back in his seat, sleeping soundly once again. Sighing, the teacher turned back towards the board and continued with the lesson.<p>

* * *

><p>"Syuusuke, a word?" The tensai continued putting his books away, not even looking up at the captian. "Did you want something, Tezuka?" "I thought we were more closer than that, Syu," Tezuka said, hoping to get some sort of reation, hopefully a positive one, by using his pet name for Fuji. All of a sudden, Fuji's head snapped up, and his eyes opened to reveal icy, blue orbs. "Yes, Tezuka. We were more closer. Were. Not anymore. Not after that little show yesterday."<p>

"Syusuke! Are you coming or not?" Both heads turned to see Ryoma leaning against the doorframe, golden eyes staring at them. "Hai, I'm coming." Walking towards the younger boy, Fuji suddenly stopped. "Oh, and Tezuka? I would appreciate it if you didn't address me as closely." Grabbing Ryoma's hand, he led the two out of the room and out to where the roof was for lunch.

Tezuka let out a sigh. _So I've lost him, haven't I?_

* * *

><p>"So what were you and Buchou talking about?" Ryoma asked as he sipped his Ponta. "We were discussing formalities and the such." Fuji replied softly, leaning against the fence. Since neither of them brought a lunch, they just sat together and enjoyed the cool breeze that blew occasionally. "Hmm…" Ryoma passed the Ponta to Fuji, who took a sip and passed it back. "So… have you thought about it yet?" Ryoma asked, face hidden by his white cap. Fuji, shocked by the sudden question, looked down, eyes covering his eyes. "Syusuke?"<p>

When Fuji looked up, Ryoma could see the conflict fighting in Fuji's eyes. Opening his mouth, Fuji started to speak, then hesitated. "You know," he said after a while. "I don't really know if I'm over Tezuka, but I'll try to get over him." Looking thoughtful, he added, "For you." Ryoma's eyes lit up, as he leaned over and gave Fuji a hug. "Ne, Ryoma?" Breaking the hug, Fuji said, "Arigato." Confusion filled Ryoma's face. "For what?" "For being there when I needed someone. And for not pushing me away when I blamed everything on you. For being patient with me." Fuji looked away, as if unsure whether or not to say this next part. "For loving me." Ryoma was looking down, cap pulled over his eyes, not saying a word. For a moment, Fuji almost thought he said the wrong thing.

All of a sudden, Ryoma pulled Fuji down, placing an awkward kiss on the older boy's lips. Slowly, the kiss began to deepen, neither one of them wanting to stop. When they finally broke apart, they gave each other small smiles. Hearing the sound of running footsteps, they turned towards the door, not seeing anyone. "Wanna find out what that was?" "Saa, not particularly." They sat there, basking in the comfort of each other for the rest of the lunch period. Meanwhile…

* * *

><p>Momo was wandering around, trying to find Fuji, Ryoma, and Eiji. Somehow, Fuji and Ryoma never made it to lunch at their usual table in the cafeteria, and Eiji hadn't come back from looking for them. So now, he was out looking for all three. Climbing the stairs to the roof, he saw a boy with red hair looking through a gap in the door. "Eiji-senpai! I've been looking every-" "Shh!" Eiji shushed his loud friend, motioning for him to come over and watch. "What are you doing?" Looking out, he managed to make out the figures of both Fuji and Ryoma. "Eh? What are they…?" Putting a finger to his lips, Eiji only said, "Watch."<p>

All of a sudden, Fuji was pulled down, Ryoma smashing their lips together in a kiss. Gaping, he saw that they finally pulled away, and were looking at each other. Looking quickly at Eiji, they both bolted down the stairs, eager to share the news with everyone.

* * *

><p>Done! How was this chapter? Please review! Oh, and any ideas are welcome!<p> 


	5. Beating around the Bush

Okay, so you might be wondering why I decided to update so early when I tend to update on the weekends. Well, TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! :) *pulls out party hat* Anyways, just for my readers out there, I would post another chapter today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>All of a sudden, Fuji was pulled down, Ryoma smashing their lips together in a kiss. Gaping, he saw that they finally pulled away, and were looking at each other. Looking quickly at Eiji, they both bolted down the stairs, eager to share the news with everyone.<em>

* * *

><p>"Minna! You'll never believe what we saw!" Momo was breathing heavily, from running all the way back from the roof, and Eiji was clinging onto a startled Oishi who looked like he was deciding whether or not to scold the red-head or to listen to what they were so excited to share. Sighing, he pried Eiji off his arm and looked at the two. "Well?" "Fuji and Echizen-" "Ochibi and Fujiko-" Both stared at each other as if daring the other to continue.<p>

"Echizen-"

"Ochibi-"

Glare.

"Fuji-senpai-"

"Fujiko-"

More glares.

"ECHIZEN/OCHIBI AND FUJI-SENPAI/FUJIKO WERE MAKING OUT ON THE ROOF!" The two yelled out in one breath.

"What? Are you sure?" Questions sprung up all around them as the rest of the teammates, besides Tezuka, of course, since the captain was off, presumably in the library, tried to get more out of the two teens. "I'm positive!" Eiji exclaimed. "Here, I got a video right before we ran," Momo said, pulling out his phone. He pulled up a video and put it on the table so everyone could see it. Jaws dropped as they witnessed, or rewitnessed for the two, the scene that was shown before them. Taka fainted, Inui muttered something about 'good data', Kaidoh hissed furiously, and both he and Oishi turned a bright shade of red.

All of a sudden, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Quickly reviving Taka, the group gathered their things and ran in the direction of their classes, hoping to not get caught being late.

* * *

><p>"So, where were you during lunch, Fujiko?" Eiji asked, hoping that if he pretended to not know anything, he might get the tensai to spill. "I was on the roof." Came the simple reply. "Isn't Ochibi out there during lunch break too?" "Hm? Oh, yes, I saw him out there, too." "What did you say to him?" "We had a pleasant conversation about tennis, cats, and cacti. Why?" "Well,-" "Okay, class, time to start. Please take out last night's homework."<p>

Growling silently in frustration, which was rare for the usually bouncy and excited Eiji, he pulled out his books a bit too forcefully and some papers fell to the floor. Fuji reached down and picked them up, also giving Eiji a glance at the brunette's neck. Eiji hid a gasp as he saw a red mark on Fuji's neck. Accepting the papers, he tried to restrain himself from jumping up and yelling, "AHA!" _Wait until I tell the rest of the team!_ Eiji thought to himself as the teacher called on him to read the next passage.

* * *

><p><em>Plop!<em> A small note landed on his desk. Ryoma looked up and saw that Momo had tossed it to him. Opening it, he read, _Where were you during lunch break?_ He quickly scrawled his reply, _Roof_. Raising an eyebrow at him, Momo quickly replied, _Doing…?_ Sighing, Ryoma wrote, _Talking with Fuji. _"Momoshiro-kun, please read the next section on page 34." Groaning in frustration, he stood up and began to read, deciding that he would get another chance to ask during practice.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Yes, that was REALLY SHORT... you don't even have to tell me. There's only so much one can write in three days. Oh well... I just really wanted to post something today. :) I promise the next one will be longer. :D<p>

Next up, what happens during afterschool practice?

Review please! Suggestions and flames are all appreciated! :)


	6. Broken

Hi again! Yeah I know I'm kinda late :( Honto gomen for that! I was trying to finish watching the rest of the Prince of Tennis series since I heard that the New Prince of Tennis show was coming out in January! So excited! Anyways, I believe this chapter is longer than the others so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN PoT!

* * *

><p><em>Plop! A small note landed on his desk. Ryoma looked up and saw that Momo had tossed it to him. Opening it, he read, Where were you during lunch break? He quickly scrawled his reply, Roof. Raising an eyebrow at him, Momo quickly replied, Doing…? Sighing, Ryoma wrote, Talking with Fuji. "Momoshiro-kun, please read the next section on page 34." Groaning in frustration, he stood up and began to read, deciding that he would get another chance to ask during practice.<em>

"Okay, Regulars on blocks A and B for doubles practice. Everyone else on blocks C and D. Remember, Nationals are coming up soon! Don't get careless!" "Hai!" Tezuka watched as Fuji and Ryoma walked together with the Golden pair up to one of the courts and began to play. Emotions flooded his eyes as he saw the perfect coordination of their play. Yes, Ryoma could actually play doubles correctly. Ryoma would run around and make sharp returns while Fuji would follow and support Ryoma's moves, occasionally hitting a few balls that strayed out of the younger's reach.

Walking around, he tried to steer his eyes away from the two, but every time he looked away, he would find himself looking back or even standing right outside their court. Fuji noticed him there, but did nothing to imply that he saw the captain. The only thing that Fuji did was lower his frown by a little that went unnoticed by everyone except for Ryoma, Tezuka, and surprisingly, Inui, who came with the others to observe the match.

"Hm, Fuji's smile has dropped by 0.5 cm. I wonder if it has anything to do with our current doubles pairing?" Inui mumbled, writing in his little notebook. "Weren't Tezuka-buchou and Fujiko going out?" Momo mused, resting his racket on the bench. "Yeah, they were. Or aren't they still? Or have they broken up?" Kawamura asked no one in particular. "From what I've gathered, Tezuka and Fuji were together, but perhaps they got into a disagreement? It doesn't seem very likely for them to break up after being together for so long." Inui said, pushing up his glasses.

"Game and match, Fuji-Echizen pair! 6 games to 3!" Everyone looked over in surprise as the makeshift pair beat their team's most valuable double's players. "Mada mada dane, Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma smirked, holding a hand out to his upperclassmen. "Good game," Fuji agreed, shaking Eiji's hand. "Ehh? How did you guys beat us? We were in sync too!" Eiji exclaimed, eyes wide at the pair in front of them that beat all of his and Oishi's techniques. "Saa, who knows." Fuji returned, turning to Ryoma. "Do you have any idea, Ryoma-chan?" Ryoma looked up, surprised at the sudden use of his first name, then smirked back. "Hm, I'm not sure, Syu-chan. Considering you were trying to grope me throughout most of the match." He said, successfully putting Fuji off guard.

"Fshhhuuuu," Kaidoh hissed, turning red at the information that was revealed. "So Fuji-senpai is going out with Echizen?" Momo asked, surprise written all over his face. "Fuji, Echizen, is there a problem here?" Both boys turned around to see Tezuka, arms crossed and staring at them with a furious glint in his eyes that was very well concealed. "Saa, I'm not sure. Ryo-chan, is there a problem here?" Fuji looked over to his boyfriend with an innocent glance. Well, as innocent as he could look with closed eyes and smile. "No, I don't think so, Syu-chan, Tezuka-buchou." Ryoma put on his most innocent face, complete with wide eyes and an almost pout. "Was there something you wanted, Tezuka?" Fuji asked, wrapping an arm around Ryoma, making him pull down his cap to cover his blush. Tezuka's eyes narrowed, before he replied, "Yes, actually. Fuji, would you come with me for a minute?" He saw Fuji get up, pulling Echizen with him, then added, "Just Fuji." Ryoma looked as if he was about to object before Fuji silenced him with a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be right here," Ryoma said, as he watched the two walk into the clubroom and close the door.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Fuji?" Tezuka asked, leaning against the lockers as he watched Fuji put his racket away. "I have no idea as to what you're talking about," Fuji stated, zipping up his tennis bag. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Fuji looked up, surprised, at the sound of Tezuka's angry voice. "Why are you doing this? Are you trying to play around with me by using Echizen?" Fuji's eyes snapped open, and he got up, walking over so he was right in front of Tezuka. "How dare you accuse me of <em>using<em> Ryoma?" He glared at Tezuka with the full force of his icy, blue eyes, so that even the stoic captian shrunk back a bit in fear of the tensai. "If there's anyone to blame, it would be you. You betrayed me, tried to force yourself upon Ryoma, and then tried at act as if nothing happened!" Fuji said, ice coating his every word as he stared fiercely at his ex-boyfriend.

"So are you saying you have no feelings for me anymore, not even if I did this?" Tezuka pushed Fuji against the wall and pushed his lips against Fuji's.

Fuji's eyes widened as he felt lips crash onto his own. Stunned, he could do nothing as Tezuka slipped a tounge in his mouth. He could do was stare in stare in shock as the brown haired boy groaned into the kiss, his hands starting to roam across the tensai's pale chest. All of a sudden, a gasp was heard from the doorway and Fuji saw Ryoma standing there. He could make out a single tear that flowed down Ryoma's cheek as he witnessed the scene in front of him. He finally found the strength to push Tezuka off him, did so, and started to make his way to Ryoma. "Ryoma…" he started, reaching out a hand for the boy when he was slapped away.

"Syusu, no, Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma started as fresh tears rolled down his face. "Baka." Fuji looked up as he heard Ryoma speak. "Baka Fuji… If you were just playing with me, you didn't have to…" He turned and bolted out of the clubroom, tears falling nonstop. Fuji tried to reach out to stop him but only fell down to his knees. "Echizen!" "Ochibi!" "Oi, Echizen?" The other regulars tried to stop Ryoma but the younger kept on running, ignoring the calls behind him. They ran into the clubroom and were greeted with a sight of Fuji on the ground, eyes open, and staring down at the floor as if in despair and Tezuka standing next to the wall, looking down.

"What happened here?"

* * *

><p>Another chapter done! How was it? I kinda wanted to hate Tezuka in this chapter but couldn't since he played such a big part already in this story... Oh well :

Reviews are greatly accepted! Flames are allowed too :) They're great for burning the notes I have to write for school at the end of the year in a HUGE bonfire :))


	7. Distant

Hi again! Why am I updating so early, you ask? Well, it was kind of a long weekend so I had time to write this chapter as well as the previous one! Anyways, here's chapter 7... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON"T own Prince of Tennis... You would know if I did. XD

* * *

><p>"<em>Syusu-, no, Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma started as fresh tears rolled down his face. "Baka." Fuji looked up as he heard Ryoma speak. "Baka Fuji… If you were just playing with me, you didn't have to…" He turned and bolted out of the clubroom, tears falling nonstop. Fuji tried to reach out to stop him but only fell down to his knees. "Echizen!" "Ochibi!" "Oi, Echizen?" The other regulars tried to stop Ryoma but the younger kept on running, ignoring the calls behind him. They ran into the clubroom and were greeted with a sight of Fuji on the ground, eyes open, and staring down at the floor as if in despair and Tezuka standing next to the wall, looking down.<em>

"_What happened here?"_

Days passed. Ryoma still showed up at practice, but seemed to be very distant. Momo tried to joke with him, play a match, and even invite the younger out for burgers, but nothing brought Ryoma back. Even Eiji tried to help, glomping him and using a really excited voice to see if he could get some reaction from him. Nothing worked. The team, minus Fuji and Tezuka, tried everything they could to get their freshman back. Still, their attempts were all in vain. Ryoma would everyday play a practice match, brutally finishing the opponent, not even giving them a chance, then he would pack up and go straight home and sleep.

In fact, he did nothing but sleep, go to school and tennis practice, and get more sleep. Whenever the other regulars came to visit, they would always get the same response every time. "Oh, he's not feeling well," or "He's out at the moment, but thanks for stopping by." A few weeks went by like this. Soon, Ryoma just stopped showing up at school. The others tried to get in touch with him via cell phone, house check-ups, and even using homework as an excuse to visit, but were always rejected, usually with a "Oh, he's very sick at the moment. I'll tell him you visited though." Soon, all of the regulars had lost any interest in actually practicing and were only concerned with finding out what happened to Ryoma.

Oishi got snappier and sometimes even resorting to screaming at some of the freshmen. Eiji was trying to stay cheerful, but it was very forced, and many times, even he looked depressed at the lack of his Ochibi. Momo and Kaidoh seemed to get into more fights recently, and they lasted longer without another regular trying to stop them. Kawamura was getting more brutal, taking out his frustrations on his poor victims in matches. Inui was, well, he was so out of it, he had stopped taking notes and didn't even seem to have any more interest in the data tennis he cherished so much, now playing recklessly on the courts.

After days of practice going on like this, they all decided to confront the two people they knew were part of this problem, Fuji and Tezuka.

"Oi, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-buchou, what did you guys do to Echizen?" Momo asked as the team cornered the two, confusion bordering rage in his voice at the memory of their broken freshman. "I…" Fuji tried, but couldn't get the words out, and just shook his head, refusing to look up at the team. "What do you mean?" Tezuka asked. "Don't you give us this, Tezuka! You know exactly what we're talking about! Don't you remember? Echizen?" Kawamura returned, ferocity in his gaze as he looked between Tezuka and Fuji. "There's a high probability that if there's anyone who can tell us what happened to him, it would be you two." Inui said, waiting for an answer from the two. "Fshuuu, if you guys don't make him better, you'll have me to deal with." All heads looked up in shock as they heard Kaidoh make such a statement. Yes, they all missed their little Ochibi, but threats? No one dared to threaten the tensai of their team, nor their stoic captian. "Oi, Kaidoh, I don't think violence is the right answer…" Oishi started, but was silenced as Eiji walked past him over to Fuji.

_Slap!_

Eiji's hand came in contact with Fuji's soft skin and left a mark. He collapsed in Fuji's arms, pulling them to the floor on their knees and yankeded the tensai into a hug as tears came flowing. "Onegai, Fujiko. Make things better with Ochibi." Everyone stared in surprise and shock at the Eiji before them. It almost sounded like he was begging. "Onegai! I can't bear to know that he's suffering because of you and Tezuka. You guys are my best friends…" He couldn't continue as he openly sobbed on Fuji's shoulder. "Eiji... I'll make this right." Fuji mumbled, determination to make this right sparking in his eyes. Standing up, he passed Eiji to Oishi, so that he could stand. "Gomen, minna, for making you worry." He started off sprinting towards Ryoma's room, before pausing and saying to Tezuka, "And Tezuka, I don't care if you kick me off the tennis team for this, but I'm going to him." Gasps resounded in the clubroom as Fuji left.

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter written! Yes, I know... Actually, when I first started to write, I never really meant for Ryoma to go into depression... or for all the Tezuka bashing that might be coming up soon... Oh, well. That's just how these things come up :)<p>

Please Review! They make me happy! :)


	8. I'm Sorry

Konnichiwa! Extremely sorry for not posting this past weekend like I said I would! I just couldn't come up with something good, and didn't want to rush it... Anyways, I'll continue to try to update on the weekends if I can.

Oh, and remember how I said I changed the rating because of something in the previous chapters? Well, should I change it back or keep it...?

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis!

Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>"<em>Eiji... I'll make this right." Fuji mumbled, determination to make this right sparking in his eyes. Standing up, he passed Eiji to Oishi, so that he could stand. "Gomen, minna, for making you worry." He started off sprinting towards Ryoma's room, before pausing and saying to Tezuka, "And Tezuka, I don't care if you kick me off the tennis team for this, but I'm going to him." Gasps resounded in the clubroom as Fuji left.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kick him off the tennis team…?" The same question floated in the Regular's head before they finally understood what Fuji said. "It can't be…" They all looked at Tezuka in bewilderment, not wanting to believe that their much respected captain could do such a thing. "Tezuka… tell me this is all a lie! It can't be true…" Oishi stepped forwards, shaking his head in doubt. He saw Tezuka look down, guilt and remorse filling his eyes, and almost collapsed if Eiji hadn't been there to hold him up.<p>

Inui also nearly collapsed, holding onto Kaidoh, who was hissing in both anger and confusion. Momo and Kawamura were kneeling on the floor, looking dazedly at the group in front of them. No one said a thing until Eiji spoke up.

"What were you thinking?" Tezuka looked up at him, confusion lacing his usually strong eyes. "How could you do such a thing? If he loved Fuji, then why couldn't you let him go? Baka Tezuka!" Everyone looked over, shocked that the redhead would dare to speak to their buchou in such a manner.

"Eiji, I don't think accusations are going to get us anywhere…" Oishi stated weakly, then almost fell over as Eiji suddenly twirled around to face him, eyes filled with anger. "Demo, Oishi! It's all _his_ fault that Fujiko is like this and that Ochibi is broken! I can't just stand here and do nothing! Besides, they're my best friends…" He added that last part so softly it was almost inaudible before collapsing in Oishi's arms, sobbing. "I want to do something too, but this is between Fuji and Echizen. There's nothing we can do now." He hugged the boy and tried to soothe him as best as he could. _Please make things better!_ He silently pleaded, hoping Fuji would somehow get the message.

At the same time, Tezuka coughed, then tried to say something, but hesitated. He started to walk out, mumbling a "Gomen nasai," just before his figure disappeared out the door. The remaining regulars finally found the strength to get up, and all headed to their homes, hoping for the best the next day.

* * *

><p>"How's Ryoma?" Fuji asked the minute the door opened, revealing a disheveled Echizen Nanjiroh. "Who are you? A teammate?" Fuji nodded, then added, "Fuji Syusuke." Nanjiroh narrowed his eyes, then said, almost coldly, "The same Fuji Syusuke that tricked my son into thinking he found love?" Fuji looked morified, shocked that he was being accused of leading Ryoma on. "What? What gives you the right to think I led him on? I-I…." He hesitated, then said, with more determination, "I love him." Nanjiroh sighed, then motioned for Fuji to follow him. He sat on the couch, Fuji following.<p>

"I'm sorry for the sudden accusation, but I had to figure out who did this to him. In fact, when he first started this, I could hear him cry at night, until he fell asleep. Then in the morning, when he woke up, he would fall back asleep, to try and escape what pain he was feeling, I guess." Fuji looked down, guilt filling every part of his body. "We all tried to talk to him, but he refused to listen. Sometime later, he locked his door. It was only recently that he unlocked it and began move around, even if it was only to go to the bathroom and eat only a little portion of the dinner we brought him."

"May I try?"

Nanjiroh looked up towards the stairs, then at Fuji. "I don't know… He won't talk to anyone…" "Onegai!" Fuji began to plead, desperate to get to Ryoma, even if he wouldn't answer. Nanjiroh faltered, then nodded, taking the boy up to Ryoma's room.

"Ganbatte," was the only thing he said as Fuji walked into the room and closed it.

Looking around, Fuji blinked a few times to get adjusted to the dark. He could see things tossed everywhere; clothes scattered all over the floor, books and papers cluttered the desk, and even Ryoma's precious tennis equipment was flung into the corner and forgotten about. He walked over to the bed, and his heart nearly cracked in two.

Ryoma lay, asleep on the bed. His hair was a mess, clothes in disarray. The sheets were tossed everywhere, and the young boy was curled into a small ball, facing the wall. But that wasn't what broke him. What made him want to hug the boy and never let go was the fact that he looked so neglected, abandoned; like all life deserted him and left an empty shell behind.

"Ryoma…" Fuji whispered, not trusting his voice, and reached out a hand to touch the boy's cheek. Ryoma leaned into his hand, then muttered something. Frowning, the standing brunette leaned over and tried to decipher the small mumbles. "Syusuke…" Tears began to prick at Fuji's eyes.

Suddenly, Ryoma began to scream and thrash around wildly, pushing Fuji off him. "Ryoma!" "Iie! Don't leave!" Ryoma shouted, his voice filled with desperation and fear, flailing around uncontrollably, tossing more pillows and sheets on the ground. Suddenly, the thrashing stopped, and what was left was a sobbing Ryoma, curled on the bed, wrapping himself into a small ball. The whimpering of, "Nande? Why did you leave me? Was I not good enough?" was the only thing heard in the otherwise silent room.

"I'm so sorry…" Fuji went up and wrapped the small boy in his arms, pulling him close in a tight embrace. "So warm…" Ryoma snuggled closer into the hug, still asleep. " Oyasumi, Ryo-chan." Making sure that Ryoma was asleep, Fuji silently crept out of the room, but not before taking another glance at his small kouhai. He nodded at Nanjiroh, who nodded back. Then, the tensai opened the door and left.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I know, Ryoma should've woken up in this chapter... I was debating between prolonging it or just making this the last chapter... but prolonging it won :) Anyways, until next time!<p>

Review please? They encourage me and make me happy! :D


	9. I love You

HEYYY everyone! I'm back! SOOOO sorry for not posing earlier, but as a reward for waiting, I believe this is the longest chapter in the story :D

Anyways, have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN PoT! T.T

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm so sorry…" Fuji went up and wrapped the small boy in his arms, pulling him close in a tight embrace. "So warm…" Ryoma snuggled closer into the hug, still asleep. " Oyasumi, Ryo-chan." Making sure that Ryoma was asleep, Fuji silently crept out of the room, but not before taking another glance at his small kouhai. He nodded at Nanjiroh, who nodded back. Then, the tensai opened the door and left.<em>

The next day was… tense. Eiji was close to bursting in tears, Oishi was pacing in worry, Kaidoh and Momo were so stressed they started more fights than normal and Kaidoh had even made a few freshmen run in tears. Kawamura wouldn't get into burning mode, even with his racket, and Inui had even abandoned his notebook in return for losing pretty badly to some sophomore. Tezuka was basically ignored by all the regulars, since they hadn't really forgiven him. Only the non-regulars listened to him, doing their basic drills as if nothing was different between the remain regulars they had.

"Regulars, gather!" No one moved from their spot. "Regulars!" Tezuka yelled again, this time with threat laced in his voice. Slowly, one by one, each of the regulars trudged their way over to where their captian was standing. "Okay, I know you guys are concerned about… Fuji and Echizen, but I cannot have that being reflected on the field. With nationals so close, you need to start focusing more in your practice. Okay, that's it. Dismissed." Just as he turned around, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to face a teary eyed Eiji.

"Aren't you at least a bit worried? They haven't even showed up for practice!" Eiji said, clutching Oishi's arm as if afraid he would leave as well, and waved in the direction of the courts. Tezuka's eyes filled with sorrow, and he looked down, not being able to form the words he wanted to say. Then, looking up, he said two words before turning around and walking swiftly away, "I'm sorry." The regulars stared at his retreating figure and glanced sadly at the empty courts. Slowly, they made their way over to the club room and, not caring if they were given detention or not, sat there, waiting, hoping for their friends to return.

_Onegai, come back…_

* * *

><p>"What?" Ryoma sat up on his bed, half glaring and staring incredulously at his father. "You heard me, brat. Fuji came by yesterday to see you, but you were still asleep. I guess he didn't want to wake you, so he left." Ryoma stared at the sheets, his hands clenched into fists so tightly, he was about to draw blood. He looked at the alarm clock next to him. <em>2:00 pm<em>. That gave him enough time to make it to afterschool practice. Great. He threw the sheets off him and started to get ready, ignoring his dad, who gave him a confused look. "School," was all Ryoma said before he ran off to take a shower. He really did stink after sulking for a few weeks.

* * *

><p>Fuji walked into the clubhouse and was met with silence. Immediately, he received a glomp from Eiji who was spouting nonsense at him, mostly revolving around being worried and if Fuji was okay. The others just looked at him with questioning eyes. Nothing needed to be said. He knew what they all wanted to know. Sighing, he sat down on the bench, Eiji right next to him, and started hesitantly, "I visited him yesterday." The regulars gathered in a small circle around him, waiting for more. Fuji looked around, and faltered, before continuing.<p>

"When I went to his house, his dad let me in. He accused me of tricking his son, but after I explained a bit, he realized I wasn't leading Ryoma on and brought me to the living room. He told me that Ryoma was basically sulking. He didn't move around at all and locked himself in his room." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he held them back. "Recently he started to move around, but…" Pausing, Fuji reminisced his visit to the young olive-haired boy, and then said, "He still has nightmares and tosses around a lot. He thrashes around and when he's done, his face is covered with tears. And it's all my fault…" He added that last part as a whisper, and looked down, not caring whether his tears were falling now.

Everyone just looked at him in shock and sympathy. Never have they seen their tensai _cry_. Yes, they had seen a cheery Fuji, an overprotective Fuji, and even bits of a sadistic Fuji. But a _crying _Fuji? Though they could understand what brought on those tears. Everyone on the tennis team and a boyfriend or girlfriend, and if this had happened to them, well, tears would've been spilled a long time ago. Eiji was the first to act, pulling an arm around Fuji and whispering comforting words to his best friend, Oishi right behind him. Everyone else decided to give them a moment to themselves, which Fuji was grateful for, and they left to go do something useless out on the courts. Soon, the only ones left were Fuji and Eiji.

The minute the door to the clubroom closed, Fuji began to openly sob on Eiji's shoulder. "Daijobu, Fujiko. Everything will be alright," Eiji tried to comfort his friend. "No it's not!" Fuji cried out, pushing Eiji slightly away so he could look at the redhead's face. "You didn't see him. He was in so much pain… because of me…" Eiji looked at him and saw the confusion, guilt, and anguish that filled Fuji's eyes. Pulling him into another hug, he said, "I'm sure Ochibi's going to be fine. Didn't his dad say he was beginning to eat and move around more?" Fuji nodded slightly, but added, "Demo, he was whispering my name, Eiji. He was in _pain_. He was…" Another wave of sobs cut off whatever he was going to say.

Suddenly, the door to the clubhouse slammed open. Both boys looked up to see Ryoma at the doorway, panting as if he ran the entire way there. Eiji gave his friend a quick hug before slipping out past Ryoma to give the two some privacy. Ryoma closed the door behind him, then stared at the man sitting before him. _Syuusuke_… No matter how hard he tried to conjure up feelings of hate for the brunette, nothing came up except for the heartbreak he felt when he gazed at the boy's slightly trembling body. Several thoughts crossed his mind. He should be lashing out at Fuji, should be despising him for playing with his feelings, should be trying to get back at him. He walked over to the shaking figure, and kneeled down to see Fuji's face, noticing the flinch the boy tried to hide as he got down.

All of a sudden, arms snaked around Fuji's quivering body and pulled him forwards, making him crash into a small body. Shocked, he could only stare blankly forwards as he felt tears soak his shirt. Slowly, his hands lifted to clutch at Ryoma's back, almost as if in need. Feeling a few tears start to collect in his eyes, Fuji burrowed his face into Ryoma's hair, reveling in the scent that blatantly had 'Ryoma' written all over it. For a minute, nothing mattered except the precious person in their arms; they held onto each other, basking in the feeling of being together again after so long.

After a while, the two separated, facing each other. A small smile crept it's way on both of their faces for the first time in a few weeks. Then, Ryoma's face became serious ."Why?" Ryoma asked, putting everything in one word. Sighing, Fuji sat Ryoma on his lap and they faced the other wall, Ryoma leaning back on Fuji's lap and Fuji placing his chin on Ryoma's shoulder. After thinking a bit, Fuji replied, "He was going to kick me off the tennis team, you know." Ryoma's eyes widened, as he turned attempted to turn around, which failed, and stared at his boyfriend. "Tezuka?" When all get got was a nod, Ryoma glared at him, saying, "So I was dumped over _tennis?_" Shaking his head, Fuji replied, in a way that almost made him seem guilty, "I knew that if I left, you would follow. I didn't want you to leave your dreams, so I did what I could to make sure I stayed on the team."

Fuji looked down, not wanting to meet the boy's eyes, in fear of what emotion he might see. At the same time, Ryoma could do nothing but stare incredulously before tears began to well up in his eyes and slip down his cheek. Feeling tears, Fuji looked up in surprise and lifted a hand to wipe the tears away. When Ryoma's hand came up to meet Fuji's at his cheek, the brunette gazed questioningly at golden eyes before Ryoma said, "I love you." Smiling, Fuji kissed the back of Ryoma's hand and replied, "I love you, too."

YAY! Happy ending! I'm thinking of writing one more chapter for this, like an epilogue kind of thing... oh well, I won't be able to do much this weekend since I'm going to be in Virginia T.T

Review please?


End file.
